


[Podfic] Domestic Bliss

by sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt provided by sapphirescribe:<br/>Stiles comes home and is ready for sexytimes but gets distracted. This <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/110dfbabd2e5a21476c07fe7fd9f074b/tumblr_mscj9qtjfG1rky4qqo1_400.jpg">NSFW picture</a> is how Derek finds him. (For those who can't/won't click through, it's a picture of a man standing at a sink washing dishes. He is wearing a t-shirt and no pants. He has a cute butt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadtomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtomato/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Domestic Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074564) by [sadtomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtomato/pseuds/sadtomato). 



> Self-serving podfic is self-serving. As you can see, I prompted this one and I love how it turned out and I love sadtomato, so I podficced it. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. :)

**Length:** 1,900 words/ 13minutes  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 10.5MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yvqpbznq4avmyab/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20Domestic%20Bliss.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my [LJ](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/35365.html) if you prefer to "read" or comment there.


End file.
